


onwards

by Hazazel



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Gen, Humor, could this be a bleach au if you squinted ? perhaps, no one actually dies, there's mcd but not sad ? idk how to explain it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-23
Updated: 2020-08-23
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:54:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26067544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hazazel/pseuds/Hazazel
Summary: When Ryuu opens his eyes, he’s floating a few centimetres above the ground. He must be - he is lying down, but he can’t feel the floor under him. Everything is bathed in a pale yellow glow, like when you’ve closed your eyes for too long, or when the light diffusers at work are turned on.“Hey,” a quiet voice speaks next to their head, just a tad too fake to truly be calming. “Wakey-wakey.”
Relationships: Nishinoya Yuu & Tanaka Ryuunosuke
Kudos: 5
Collections: SportsFest 2020





	onwards

When Ryuu opens his eyes, he’s floating a few centimetres above the ground. He must be - he  _ is  _ lying down, but he can’t feel the floor under him. Everything is bathed in a pale yellow glow, like when you’ve closed your eyes for too long, or when the light diffusers at work are turned on.

“Hey,” a quiet voice speaks next to their head, just a tad too fake to truly be calming. “Wakey-wakey.”

“Wha ?” is all he can answer, and he gets a giggle.

“Waluigi, a classic. You’re a rad dude,” the voice says. It’s much more… natural, now, almost like a long-lost friend greeting you at the gates of-

Wait.

He should be dead by now.

The shock of thinking this sends him reeling, and Ryuu is suddenly assailed by waves and waves of nausea. Turning his head a little, he notices that he is indeed floating. He is above his body. His very, very dead body. The blood is enough of an indication.

“Don’t look at that too much,” the voice advises. “Usually it’s no good.”

“Who are you ?” Ryuu all but yells. “What the fuck is happening ?”

“I’m a friend. Good to meet you !”

Ryuu squints, and tries to turn his body around. His hands kind of… skip a few inches too low, and he ends up barrelling around until he’s fully stabilised, and facing the voice. The person speaking looks like…

“Noya ?” he asks, refusing to believe his own eyes.

“Nope, we just take the shape of your favourite person. I can also turn into your sister if that’s better ?”

“No, definitely not.” If Ryuu wasn’t so sure he was dead, he’d be pulling all his non-existent hair out. “You’re… A reaper ?”

“Ugh, gods,  _ finally _ , someone gets it ! I’ve been told I’m an alien so. Many. Times. It’s insane, man, really. Must be that movie humans did a while back…” 

Now would be the time where Ryuu, if he were religious, would ask about the afterlife, but he’s had no hope of making it to whatever good things come after death, should there be any. The fact that he’s still floating above his own body is a surprise in and of itself, because it proves that somehow, life… truly goes on.

“I’m gonna take you to the next step,” not-Noya tries to gently say, but it comes out as a horrible stage-whisper. “It’s a bit scary at first but, uh, I’m sure you’ll handle it.”

“Do I need to fight someone ?” Ryuu asks, half-joking. 

“Maybe, yeah,” not-Noya answers, and Ryuu can’t tell if he’s joking back. “You should also have this,” he adds.

He hands Ryuu some sort of white and red robe, turning away until he gets rid of his clothes to put it on. When Ryuu is done, not-Noya makes thumbs up at him. “You look dashing ! And now, onwards !”

**Author's Note:**

> hope you liked it ! and please don't forget to comment and leave kudos


End file.
